Vol AZ9193 pour Konoha
by Johnnie Walker
Summary: Quand Shika et Tema prennent l'avion bourrés. Parviendront-ils a se supporter pendant 12 heures? avec deux autres persos de pure invention...


**Toute première fic alors soyez sympa... **

Au cas ou, italiquepensée du perso, ndlanote de l'auteur (moi),

Si ya ressemblance avec une autre fic, je suis désolé, ce sera une coïncidence, mais faites m'en part tout de même...

LEs persos m'appartiennent pas, sauf Rini et Brooks (tirés de mon stylo fétiche...)

******7H23, Paris Roissy Charles de Gaule**

**(Voix au micro) : Les passagers du vol AZ 9193 a destination de Konoha sont priés d'embarquer porte 853. Embarquement immédiat…**

**Shikamaru :_Galère je suis trop en retard, et l'autre imbécile de la sécurité qui ne veut pas me laisser passer, fait chier. _C'est quoi encore le problème ?**

**Employé de la sécurité des aéroports de Paris (ndla, je les hait): Je suis désolé mais il est interdit d'emporter des cigarettes en cabine, elles sont considérées au même titre que les armes à feu, le Canabis. Je suis dans l'obligation de vous les confisquer.**

**Shikamaru : Galère, des Marlboro. _Tu vas sûrement te les fumer en sortant. _Et si je ne vous les donne pas ?**

**Sécurité 1 : Je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous conduire au chef.**

**Shikamaru : Je vous suis.**

**(Plus loin, une voix puissante sortait de la bouche d'une blonde à quatre couettes)**

**Temari : Comment ça interdit ? Vous allez me dire qu'il est interdit de sentir bon? Pourquoi pas le dentifrice pendant que vous y êtes, ou la lime a ongles.**

**Sécurité 2 : D'ailleurs a ce propos…**

**Temari (de plus en plus fort) : Quoi ? Ça aussi c'est interdit ? Mais c'est quoi cet aéroport de merde ? C'est écrit où qu'un produit acheté en duty-free soit interdit en cabine ? Vous voudriez peut-être que je ressorte le mettre en soute ?**

**Sécurité 2 : S'il vous plait madame, il y a des gens derrière…**

**Temari : Mademoiselle d'abord, et puis non, je suis assez pressée alors on s'occupe de mon cas d'abord…**

******7H31 Bureau du Chef**

**Bzzzzzzzz**

**Chef : Oui ?**

**Secrétaire : Un problème avec un passager.**

**Chef : _La barbe_ Faites le entrer.**

**Shikamaru entre après l'agent de sécurité.**

**Sécurité 1 : Cet homme refuse d'obtempérer. Il veut entrer de force dans un avion avec des cigarettes or l'article 5, paragraphe 2, alinéa 14 stipule bien que tout objet…**

**Chef : Ca va, je connais le règlement, alors monsieur que …**

**Bzzzzzzzz**

**Chef : Quoi encore ?**

**Secrétaire : Une passagère très en colère veut vous voir**

**Chef : Dites lui de patienter un instant…**

**La porte s'ouvre violemment et Temari entre en trombe**

**Chef : Que signifie cette intrusion ?**

**Temari (très en colère) : Je suis pressée moi, alors soit vous arrêtez de me faire chier avec vos histoires a la con, soit je vous envoie un aperçu de mon uppercut. (Voix gentille). Tiens, salut Shika ça va ?**

**Shikamaru : Toujours aussi survoltée, tu ne changes pas on dirait**

**Temari : Et toi ? Toujours aussi mou ?**

**Chef : HO, d'abord Madame…**

**Temari : Mademoiselle**

**Chef : Genre humain de l'espèce féminine ça vous va ? Je ne permettrais pas une telle intr…**

**Bzzzzzzzz**

**Chef : QUOI ?**

**Secrétaire : Il y a deux jeunes gens qui, hé non…**

**Un homme et une femme se précipitent dans le bureau du chef**

**Homme : C'est quoi ces conneries ? On ne peut pas passer avec un whisky acheté en duty-free ? C'est contraire à l'article…**

**Chef : LA FERME, les clopes, c'est interdit dans l'avion, l'alcool comme tout autre substance liquide aussi. Faites en ce que vous en voulez mais ne passez pas la sécurité avec. ALORS MAINTENANT DEHORS !!!!!!!!**

**Les quatre personnes sont mises dehors.**

******7H38 Couloir de l'aéroport**

**Shikamaru : Galère, jsuis sûr que ces de sécurité vont se taper tout ce qu'on a acheter, a moins de les consommer sur place.**

**Temari : Tu sais que t'est pas bête mon petit Shika.**

**Shikamaru : Hey, commence pas ou…**

**Homme : Oui, mais le problème, c'est que se fumer 20 clopes en 5 minutes, ce n'est pas idéal, vous aussi vous prenez le vol de Konoha ?**

**Temari : Oui, mais on a qu'a se partager, je veux juste que les douaniers en aient pas…**

**Femme : Ok, je me présente, je suis Brooks Juste, et voici Rini. Vous aimez Le Jack Daniels ?**

**Shikamaru : On a qu'à essayer, voici des cigarettes, moi c'est Shikamaru et elle c'est Temari.**

**Brooks boit sans ciller : A vous Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru : Tutoie moi. Ok (il boit une demi gorgée)_ Putain c'est fort, galère avec Temari a coté, faut pas qu'elle se foute de ma gueule, je vais en prendre une autre gorgée._ A toi Temari…**

**Temari : D'accord, sans problème (elle pose ses lèvres sur le goulot) _C'est quoi ce truc ? C'est hyper fort. Lui il l'a bu. Et la gamine a coté n'a même pas eu une grimace. Faut que je tienne. _C'est quoi votre truc ?**

**Rini : Whisky. Allez a moi (il se vide la moitié de la bouteille sous le regard ébahi des deux amis). Ah, c'est une bonne année ça, 1987, dommage que je ne puisse pas en emporte, j'essaierais d'en faire venir…**

**Shikamaru : Ca t'arrive souvent de vider des bouteilles de whisky comme ça ?**

**Rini : Non, d'habitude je déguste un peu plus, mais là on est pressés, une autre gorgée ?**

**Temari : Arrête, tu ne vois pas qu'il en peut plus, il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est fragile… (Grand sourire)**

**Shikamaru : Non mais comme si deux petites gorgées allaient me tuer, tu me prends pour qui ? (Ndla : les hommes et leur ego… Mais bon, c'est humain de boire comme dirait mon prof d'histoire…) (il prends la moitié de ce qui reste, soit un peu moins d'un quart)_ Merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça, je suis trop con, j'aurais du me taire, maintenant je suis obligé de finir, a moins que… _Temari, tu te sens de finir ? Ou tu a peur ?**

**Temari : Pour qui tu me prends bouseux ? (Finis la bouteille) _Glurps, je sens que je vais pas tarder a tomber, arrête de me regarder comme ça Shika, ne pas faillir, ne pas faillir, bon, j'ai environ une demi-heure avant que les effets soient trop forts, tenir jusqu'à l'avion …_**

**(Voix au micro) : Les passagers Sabaku Temari, Nara Shikamaru, JusteRini&Brooks sont attendus porte 853 pour un embarquement d'urgence…**

**Brooks : Merde, grouillez vous !!!**

******7H45 Dans l'avion**

**Hôtesse : C'est par là…**

**Shikamaru : C'est bon, pas besoin de 200 de Q.I. pour comprendre…**

**Temari : Arrête de te la pèter, je suis pas loin derrière.**

**Passager : Bon, vous avancez ? Déjà qu'on attend plus que vous…**

**Shikamaru : Ok ok, du calme, alors voyons voir, place 3A…**

**Il pose ses bagages dans le porte bagages au dessus de son siège, s'assoit et attache sa ceinture, Temari se met dans le seul siège à coté de lui**

**Shikamaru : Tu fait quoi là ?**

**Temari : Tu croyais tout de même pas que la sœur du Kazekage allait voyager autre part qu'en première…**

**Shikamaru : Mais pourquoi ici, ton siège c'est le 1D non ?**

**Temari : oui mais comme c'est vide, et puis ça me fera passer le temps, Rini et Brooks pensent à autre chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

**Shikamaru : Ils sont en couple? Je les croyais frères et sœurs, enfin bon, tu te sens de passer 12 heures aux cotés d'un flemmard comme moi ?**

**Temari : Je te réveillerais…**

**Shikamaru : Eh ben ça promet !!!**

**MOI: Voilà, yora un autre chapitre dans pas longemps, les rewiews sont pas interdits, critiques ou louanges, je m'en fout, c'est toujours ca...**


End file.
